


This Love Could Make Me Insane

by tomogatchii



Series: Oblivious Lovers [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, a lot of misunderstandings, but they dont know that, panicked gay wooseok, there's gonna be a lot of building up, um i'll add more as I go, when i say eventual... i mean like late later, yuto wants to tap that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomogatchii/pseuds/tomogatchii
Summary: Wooseok starts college not expecting any of what it came with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of all this havoc, I just want to write some WooYu fics. :(
> 
> I'm super stressed about the future of PTG, Hyuna & Dawnie along with my own, considering that I am a college student myself with no direction. I just hope that my writing of this can help soothe a few of my anxieties as well as make your day a little better as you read.
> 
> This story is going to be a part of a 3 part PTG series called "Oblivious Lovers" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Wooseok shoved the note from his mother into the pocket of his red bomber jacket. With a sniffle of his nose, he follows his best friend into the tall five-story high building in awe. His feet danced underneath him as he looked around, spinning to take in every possible detail he could before having to be enveloped by the metallic elevator. Only when the doors shut closed and revealed Wooseok's reflection to himself did he notice that he had, in fact, looked like a goofy little kid at the zoo for the first time in his life. It didn't matter to him though, because that's exactly how he felt.

 

"Your cheeks are going to hurt if you keep smiling like that," Hyunggu joked, wearing a similar smile himself.

 

"You too," Wooseok smiles back, nodding his head towards Hyunggu's general direction.

 

Hyunggu takes a look at himself in the mirror of the elevator reflection, hands lift up to cover his cheeky smile. Despite so, he still smiled widely.

 

"Oh," the elevator dinged and Hyunggu gasped, "We're here."

 

The two boys’ eyes lit up as the elevator doors dinged open. Not being able to hide the excitement of moving into their new dorm and meeting their new dorm floor mates, only to be met with silence and emptiness, save for the abandoned trash lying about in the narrow hallway.

 

They share a strange look before stepping into what looked like the after-effects of a natural disaster, each carefully stepping over tossed trash and disarrayed articles of clothing. Hyunggu looked around, unsure if the place was actually inhabited. It was starting to freak the two out, considering all the doors were shut tight and left the hallway to feel like a very long room with no way out.

 

In that sudden moment, a door behind them flings open revealing a tired and disgruntled young man with hair shooting in different directions. His clothes were messy, t-shirt half tucked to one side of his hip as the other laid over his dirty baby blue jeans with cuts at the knees. One of his shoes were missing and Wooseok remembered stepping over it earlier in the hall.

 

“No, Jong. We’re not gonna do that,” the short and seemingly irritated man crosses his arms as he turns to someone else behind him.

 

This Jong character looked sick. Not in the cool slang way, but the literal way. He had bags under his eyes and blonde hair that reached his cheeks. He wore a floral printed dress-tee that tucked in at the front of his dusty blue thigh high shorts. “Jong” also wore socks that Spongebob would wear, so Wooseok thought that he was cool in his book.

 

“Why not,” Jong really seemed like he was wondering why and not just trying to get his point across, he held a confused face that seemed to own a perpetual pout.

 

“Because-ah,” the first guy stopped short of his argument after he noticed the two strangers watching their interaction, “Hi?”

 

“Um, hello,” Hyunggu spoke up first, hand outstretched, “I’m Kang Hyunggu and this is-”

 

“Jung Wooseok,” Wooseok introduced, next to shake the two hands.

 

“We’re moving into uh-” Hyunggu looks at the slip of paper in his hand, finishing his sentence, “Room 221,” he smiles.

 

“Oh! Okay,” guy number one says, “My name is Hwitaek, but you can call me Hui and this is Hyojong, but you can call him E’dawn or Dawnie.”

 

“Nobody really knows my real name around here except for Hui,” Hyojong states.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Hyunggu beams, “Sorry to ask right off the bat, but why the nicknames?”

 

Hui shrugs, “Hui is just short for Hwitaek.”

 

“And E’Dawn is short for Hyojong,” Hyojong mimics.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Hui answers Hyunggu’s question for Hyojong, “It’s his street name, he goes and rap battles underground,” he adds, “For money.”

 

Hyojong nods in agreement, satisfied that these two new guys now know about his side hustle.

 

“So you perform!” Hyunggu’s eyes brighten, “I do too! Though rapping is not really my forte.”

 

“You sing?” Hyojong guesses.

 

“Dance,” Hyunggu corrects, “My stage name is Kino and I also try to make money that way.”

 

The two begin to chatter and become background noise as Wooseok dissociates, unknowingly staring intently at a pair of fuzzy socks on the floor before Hui snaps him out of it.

 

“Wooseok,” he smiles, “Are you excited to start? What classes are you taking this semester?”

 

“Ah,” Wooseok begins, listing off his full-time student schedule.

 

Hui nods along, “Seems like you’re gonna be busy. Have you two already unpacked?”

 

Wooseok nods, actually his mother had sent some workers to unpack their things for them. His mother was lucky to win a lottery but was easily spending the money a little too eagerly, he was just thankful his father didn’t quit his job.

 

Hui nods again, “That’s good, I hope that the two of you can grow comfortable here. Would you guys like to join me and Jong for coffee downstairs?”

 

“Sure!” the dancer chimes.

 

“How long have you guys known each other?” Hui asks as they sit down with their coffee cups.

 

In the blink of an eye, Wooseok finds himself sat at a table in the corner of the lobby that he had so evidently admired not seconds ago with Hui and Hyojong sitting parallel to himself and Hyunggu. Each one sitting with a coffee cup in his hands, free of charge since Hui bought it from the vending machines five feet away from them.

 

“Since middle school,” Hyunggu answers happily, nudging Wooseok with his elbow, “He helped me find my home.”

 

“That’s so cute,” Hyojong purrs.

 

“No, literally. I transferred there in the middle of the school year and got lost on the way home,” Hyunggu laughs.

 

“Still cute,” he insists, resting his chin in the palm of his left hand, “I met this loser Junior year of high school.”

 

“Hey,” Hui warns, “We met in marching band and this fool was too wiggly and got sent to detention and he took me down with him because for some reason the teacher thought we were in cahoots.”

 

“Who says cahoots anymore?” Hyojong huffs.

 

“I do,” Hui interjects, “I thi-”

 

“Hey guys!” a loud voice calls out from the twin entrance doors.

 

Wooseok turned around to be met with a gorgeous looking guy whose cheeks puffed out as he smiles with a wave. Although he was beautiful, all thoughts of this gorgeous male had disappeared with the horrendous outfit he was wearing. Draped on his torso was a dress shirt that hung over his jeans and was unfortunately topped of with sandals.

 

However, thankfully, the handsome and stunning man next to him was dressed well. His blonde tuft of hair was airbrushed back, probably by his hands, maybe a habit, Wooseok wonders. He wore a light fitting tee that hid under a casual blazer, top resting on fashionable slacks and accompanied by shining black dress shoes.

 

“Hey,” the shorter, less fashionable male smiles, making his way over, “What’s up? Is this a get-together?”

 

“Hey Changgu,” Hui replies, returning the smile, “Hey Yanan,” he shares the same smile with the taller, more fashionable guy.

 

“No,” Hyojong mumbles, “How can you be so bright after last night? At least be like Yanan. Hi Yanan.”

 

At the mention of the tall blonde, Hyojong’s face softens in a sweet and endearing smile. And at the mention of his name and the unsure-if-it-was-a-compliment-or-not statement, Yanan’s ears formed pink. As if it were a chain of events, Changgu’s hands clung onto Yanan’s arms as he laughed unnecessarily loud.

 

“Ah, I didn’t drink last night,” Changgu smiles, “I had to watch Yanan.”

 

Yanan blushed even harder, if that was possible, whispering into Changgu’s ear. At this point, Wooseok just assumed that Yanan was very very shy because he hadn’t heard his voice yet throughout this whole conversation. But Yanan didn’t seem shy, he looked fairly comfortable.

 

“By the way,” Hui speaks up, “This is Hyunggu and Wooseok.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Changgu speaks up, “Changgu, Yanan,” he returns.

 

Yanan pulls up two chairs from behind them as he smiles at the two new boys, pulling Changgu’s elbow to let him know to sit down.

 

“So, how do you guys know each other?” Changgu asks, placing himself in the seat next to Yanan.

 

“We actually just met four minutes ago,” Hyojong points.

 

“They’re the new guys moving into the third-floor dorms,” Hui lets them in on the situation, “We’re just getting to know them.”

 

Yanan’s hands fidget in his seat, gaining the attention of Changgu who suddenly notices the coffee cups placed all around the table.

 

“I’m gonna grab a cup of coffee,” he says as he gets up, “Yanan, want some?”

 

“Yes, please,” Yanan’s voice was soft and sounded like little bells, “Just a little bit.”

 

Wooseok thought he was really cute, but so did someone else.

 

“So cute!” Hyojong coos, causing Hui to smile and nod his head in agreement.

 

Wooseok doesn’t miss the way that Changgu’s head flips around at the words as he heads for the coffee machine. Maybe Yanan was cute, but maybe Changgu thought even more. He decided not to set his sights on only one person, after all, its college and there is plenty of fish out in the sea.

 

When Changgu comes back, the table becomes lively again, full of conversations on first meetings. Wooseok learns that Changgu and Yanan are roommates and while it wasn’t said, everyone knew the feelings the other harnessed for the tall and aloof giant. He had also found out that the party last night was to welcome all the incoming freshmen, just that neither Hyunggu or Wooseok got the memo. After that, the conversations were full of old stories they had all shared together as if they were long lost friends catching up in each other’s lives. Once they got Yanan to talk, the boy began showing the sides of himself he only ever showed his closest friends. We’re all friends now, Wooseok thought, neat.

 

“Alright, alright,” Hui calms down the table after a hilarious story from Hyunggu about Wooseok’s missing underwear, “I know we’re getting all chummy but honestly this coffee was a wake-me-up to get ready to clean the dorms. So who’s gonna be a good friend and help?”

 

“Uh, Actually,” Changgu checks his nonexistent watch and pulls at Yanan’s arm to stand up, “Me and Yanan’s gotta head somewhere.”

 

As the two clumsily make their way out of the dorm building, Yanan turns back with an apologetic smile before disappearing.

 

“We’ll help hyung,” Hyunggu offers.

 

“Good because I was going to make you anyway,” Hui smiles.

 

When Wooseok woke up the next morning, he was fairly tired from cleaning the other day. While yesterday was supposed to be their day to get used to campus life and meet new friends and peers, they had instead ended up cleaning the whole third floor of the dorms including Hui and Hyjong’s shared dorm room. Nonetheless, Wooseok wouldn’t let such little things interfere with his new and exciting college life!

 

Shedding the covers from his skin, Wooseok sits up from his bed taking a look at the empty one next to his. With a look at the alarm clock shared between the two roommates, it was already well into the afternoon. He knew that Hyunggu was taking all morning classes so he could dance and make money at night so their schedules wouldn’t really match up considering that Wooseok was not a morning person and applied for all noon classes.

 

He ruffles his hair and rubs his eyes before getting up and starting the day.

 

When he reached the tall building of his first class, all the excitement returned to him. He was finally going to start his independent life as a college student with this class and as a newly independent college student, his first task was having to deal with the stress that was finding your class before it started. He had heard rumors of some professors dropping students that didn’t show up on first days which was enough to frighten him a little and put a hop to his steps.

 

As he looked at the numbers over the door, he was sure this was his class. Wooseok peers through the door and looks inside. Sure enough, it looked like college classroom with the seats all leading up. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he was feeling a bit nervous. Was it the idea of starting school again? Or having to make a new social life? He always knew that Hyunggu was the more social and friendly one. Wooseok pouts, now uncertain if he wanted to start school. What if he failed all his classes?

 

“Excuse me,” a sudden hand was pressed to Wooseok’s back as a muscular body slides past him. 

 

“Sor-” Wooseok was at a loss for words after said buff guy brushed past, turned back, and gave him a smile before heading to a seat, “ry…”

 

He couldn’t help the upturn of his lip as he made his way into the room, choosing to sit in the seat way in the front far away from tall dark and handsome in the back. Wooseok decides he needs to start focusing on school instead of his idea of fun college freshman year like he had always dreamed where he got to dance in a room full of sweaty bodies and grove to good music. He was much too pressured to be a good kid especially since Hyunggu made a promise with his mom. How could Wooseok break that promise with Hyunggu’s mom? He’s not a monster, so he tells himself as he squirms in his seat. He really couldn’t think too well with hot-guy in the room.

 

And after mandatory self-introductions enforced by the 'cool' and 'hip' teacher who wanted to get to know everyone, Wooseok found the name to his new source of problems. Adachi Yuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> have a really cute wooki moment uwu and a little more wooyu ;adsjfj;ajdf;akj i hope you guys like it~

Wooseok absentmindedly swings the bag in his hand, thinking back to the boy in his class earlier that day. Yuto. Was he a foreigner? He was tall and tan and incredibly handsome. Wooseok trips over a curb, a subtle warning so he wouldn't walk face first into a tree on campus. As he takes a look around to make sure no one saw that, he continues on his way, sniffling a bit to keep his nose from dripping. Wooseok returns to his thoughts, thinking about the cute boy and the cute boy's smile and his cute butt as he walked up the steps to his seat.   
  


His train of thought was stopped when there was a sudden hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he met a tuff of blonde hair that he saw the other day.

 

"Hi," Yanan smiles, "You didn't hear me calling out to you?"   
  


"Ah," Wooseok blushes. He didn't hear Yanan because he was thinking of another cute boy,  "Sorry, I was... thinking about... my classes." Nice save, Wooseok! He mentally pumps his hand in the air.   
  


"Oh, have you decided what to do yet?" Yanan asks. His soft voice, music to Wooseok's ears.   
  


He shakes his head, "Not yet," he answers, gaining an understanding nod from Yanan.   
  


"When I first came here, it was a lot of trouble for me, but thanks to everyone I was able to get past the hardships," Yanan comments, carefully placing his hands behind his back as he walked alongside Wooseok, "I think that it wouldn't be hard to decide once you get a little more used to this place."   
  


Wooseok nods again, not really sure what to say, "Thanks," he manages.   
  


Yanan lets out a soft chuckle and runs his hand through his hair, "Sorry."   
  


Wooseok shakes his head, letting Yanan know that it’s nothing to be sorry about as he opened the dorm entryway for the both of them. Yanan lets out another chuckle before he softly thanks him, heading inside as well.

 

“Did you have class today?” Wooseok asks, just now realizing that he didn’t really know much about Yanan.

 

“Ah, yes,” Yanan answers, “I’m taking afternoon classes.”

 

“Oh? Me too,” Wooseok says with a smile, raising his hand up for a high-five.

 

Yanan lets out a soft and happy breath as he high-fives Wooseok back, mouth parting for words until another voice fills the air.

 

“Yanan!” Changgu practically jogs up to the two, soon noticing that Wooseok was there too, “Ah, hi Wooseok!”

 

Wooseok nods, sensing that his presence wasn't necessarily wanted by a certain someone. Or at least he wants alone time with the tall blonde.

 

“Hey Changgu,” Yanan smiles, noticeably becoming brighter, “Look who I bumped into!”

 

“Yeah, I see,” Changgu smiles right back at Yanan.

 

“We were just chatting about school,” Yanan informs him, “I think I was babbling again.”

 

“Yanan, we went over this before,” Changgu pets his shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about whether or not you’re babbling, you’re just feeling self-conscious again.”

 

Yanan nods, seeming to seriously consider Changgu’s words. Wooseok felt a bit out of place, not really sure what to do since the two were blocking his way to escape.

 

“Oh, we’re gonna be late if we don’t head out now,” Changgu chimes after a look on his phone.

 

“Right!” Yanan turns to Wooseok, “Wooseok, do you want to come with us?”

 

“Where to?” Wooseok asks, eyes flipping between Changgu and Yanan.

 

“We’re on our way to dinner. They’re having specials for half off ‘til nine today,” Changgu responds.

 

“Oh that's cool, but-uh,” Wooseok waves the little plastic bag he’d been holding on to.

 

“Got plans?” Changgu asks, pointing at the bag.

 

“Yeah, actually,” Wooseok places a hand in his pocket, “Hyunggu and I, it’s tradition.”

 

“Aw, okay,” Yanan pouts and Wooseok’s heart beats, “It’d be much more fun if the both of you could come.”

 

“Tradition is loyalty,” Changgu hums, “C’mon Yanan. Have fun Wooseok! Tell Hyunggu We say hi.”

 

“Bye bye Wooseok,” Yanan waves, “It was nice chatting with you.”

 

“Bye,” Wooseok waves as he watches them leave.

 

In a moment, the lobby floor was silent again and Wooseok was alone. The first day of school was over and he felt so relieved. He couldn’t stop the soft smile on his lips as he made his way to his dorm room.

 

“I’m home!” Wooseok grins as he opens the door to his shared room, only to find it empty and dark.

 

With a sigh, he flips the lights on and places his things down on his side of the room. He looks at the plastic bag he placed on the shared bedside table and decides to take out the contents and have the food ready for when Hyunggu came home. 

 

His large hands fumble with the plastic as he pulls out two ramen noodle cups, two pairs of chopsticks and an extra spice packet for him. At the sight of the food, his heart lights with happiness, remembering how every year on the first day of school it was their lucky tradition to eat hot noodles together. 

 

He knew it might’ve been childish, but he loved it anyway. Hyunggu was his first bestfriend and close enough to be a brother, so he loved that he had someone to be so vulnerable with. Even if it was something as silly as this tradition.

 

Hui caught Wooseok in the hallway when he had two noodle bowls full of water. 

 

“Where-uh, where ya headed buddy?” Hui asks, amusement in his smile.

 

“I-um, I-“ Wooseok watches as Hui peers into the cups in his hands.

 

“They’re not cooked,” he states, soft chuckle bubbling up.

 

“Yeah,” Wooseok’s head nods in shame, “I kinda filled them up prematurely without realizing how I would cook them.”

 

“Were you gonna take the elevator down to the main kitchen?” Hui pushes, fully knowing where this was headed.

 

“Yeah,” Wooseok nods again.

 

“We have a kitchen on this floor you know,” Hui points to a room down at the far end of the hall, “Well, less of a kitchen more of a pantry with a microwave and sink.”

 

Without having to say it, Wooseok knew Hui loved the way his ears burned bright red fading down his neck. 

 

“Thanks,” Wooseok mumbles shyly as he makes his way over to the room.

 

“No problem,” Hui waves, turning heel and heading to his room, probably on his way to tell E’Dawn.

 

When Wooseok makes his way to the shared dorm floor kitchen he realized what Hui meant when he said “pantry with a microwave and sink.”

 

The place was bare with literally nothing but a microwave in a corner of the counter top beside the sink. It looked shabby and sad and sucked the life out of Wooseok if he had any left from the embarrassing interaction with Hui.

 

Nonetheless, he popped the two cups of noodle into the microwave and sets the timer. His fingers tap at the corner as he waits, eyeing the changing numbers on the small screen. He felt like he was in a rush, eager to get to the room before Hyunggu gets back. 

 

When the microwave beeps, Wooseok’s fingers flung so fast that he almost physically yanks the microwave out of its socket, spilling a bit of the noodle juice. A soft curse leaves his lips as he grabs some napkins he magically found in one of the cabinets and wipes down the machine. 

 

His socked feet thump against the carpeted hallway floor as he carefully yet quickly made his way back to his room. When he popped his head in through the door, he found it empty. He couldn’t help the slight drop in his chest as he opened the door further to the empty room. 

 

Wooseok lets out a sigh as he sits on his bed, not sure what to do as he waited for Hyunggu. After a while, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. He decides to turn off the lights, leaving on the small lamp on Hyunggu’s side and head to bed. 

 

That night Wooseok dreams of Yanan. He was laughing softly and brushing blonde strands from his face. The atmosphere felt soft and sweet and warm. Then, Yanan’s face turns into Yuto’s. He saw Yuto smile and that warm feeling felt burning hot. He heard Yuto laugh and Wooseok saw stars in his eyes. 

 

“Wooseok,” Yuto whispers.

 

“Wooseok,” but his voice changes.

 

“Wooseok?” Hyunggu?

 

Wooseok’s eyes blink, adjusting to the dim light of Hyunggu’s lamp. Before him sat a sleepy looking Hyunggu smiling as bright as ever.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Hyunggu’s soft voice was a comfort for Wooseok always, “I’m sorry, did you wait long?”

 

“What time is it?” Wooseok grumbles. 

 

“Way past the first day of school,” Hyunggu’s lips tug down as an apology, “The noodles are all soggy,” he laughs, healing Wooseok in ways he didn’t know he did.

 

“That's okay,” Wooseok smiles, pushing himself to sit up, “I don’t mind.”

 

“Good me neither because I’m starving, scoot over,” Hyunggu gently shoves Wooseok as he makes room for himself on Wooseok’s bed, the two laughing as Wooseok hands him his cup.

 

“How was your day?” Hyunggu asks through a mouth full of noodles.

 

“It was okay,” Wooseok answers honestly.

 

As if reading his mind, Hyunggu gives him a look, “Just okay?”

 

“Okay,” Wooseok caves in, “First of all, I met this really reaaaally hot guy in my first class and I found out his name is Yuto and he’s same year as us and also I bumped into Yanan on the way back from the convenience store- you know to get these,” he lifts up the noodles, “and like he's so cute, wow, but also we bumped into Changgu in the lobby and it turned out they were going on a date and also Changgu scares me a little but I think he’s just being protective of Yanan.”

 

Wooseok takes in a deep breath as he looks over to Hyunggu to check his reaction. His lips pressed together and his shoulders were shaking, clearly trying to suppress his laughter so he wouldn’t spit noodles all over Wooseok.

 

Wooseok gives him a look, “You’re not even taking this seriously.”

 

“No, no. I am!” Hyunggu chokes out after he swallowed most of what was in his mouth, only to get an unchanging look from Wooseok, “I swear!”

 

“Okay then. What happened in your day, hotshot?” Wooseok asks, dipping chopsticks in his cup.

 

Now it was Hyunggu’s turn to pause.

 

His voice was small and shy as he spoke, “Well, you know that guy… the one from high school?”

 

Wooseok’s brows furrow, “Which guy?”

 

“Shut up!” Hyunggu laughs as he pushes Wooseok, “THE guy!”

 

“Ohh that one,” Wooseok nods, “The one that turned you gay.”

 

“He didn’t turn me gay,” Hyunggu huffs, “Shut up.”

 

Wooseok lets out a chuckle, “What about him.”

 

Hyunggu lets a pregnant pause fill the air before he dreamily states, “He’s here.”

 

Wooseok’s eyes widen, “Here as in at this school? Attending it at the same time as we are?”

 

Hyunggu flushes, nodding his head eagerly.

 

“Hyunggu,” Wooseok gasps.

 

“He doesn’t know,” Hyunggu speaks up, “He doesn’t know that we used to go to school together and I think it's better if it stays that way.”

 

Wooseok wasn’t really sure if that was the right thing to do but he saw the way Hyunggu looked at his noodles and he was sure it wasn’t because Hyunggu was in love with his noodles that he looked at it that way, but he left it alone that night knowing that Hyunggu’s mind was already made up.

 

When Wooseok woke up again, he woke up alone this time. The bright afternoon sun shines through his dorm room window as he glares at the rays. How dare they shine right into his irises as he tries to go back to sleep. 

 

Giving up on the unneeded and excessive amount of sleep he was trying to get, Wooseok decided to get up and get ready early before class had to start. Maybe this time he could walk around and enjoy the college scenery, he did have a free two hours before his class started. 

 

He puts on the basic necessities of a college student (jeans and a monocolored hoodie-black) as he heads out the door. He contemplates bothering Hui and Hyojung but decides against it, worried that they might actually be doing something with their lives, unlike him. 

 

When he stepped out of the elevator, he hadn’t expected to see a certain someone in the lobby. Yuto was standing in front of the coffee machine, the exact same one he had drunk from two days ago with his new friends. He takes in a breath and comes up with a conversation in his head. Talk about the coffee.

 

His eyes trail down Yuto’s back, down his legs and back up again. He was dressed in black as he was yesterday, but despite the lack of color, his butt was still poppin’.

 

He fakes waiting in line as he checked Yuto out, pulling out his phone just in case Yuto got suspicious. 

 

Did he live in the dorms as well? Wooseok wondered. What was his schedule? 

 

Yuto turns around and almost spills his drink on Wooseok, surprised at the proximity between the two. Wooseok could see the glowing skin of Yuto up close and he remembered his dream the other night, quickly blushing as he felt that warmth crept up his back. 

 

Yuto’s eyes were dark pools of chocolate and shocked with surprise, not expecting there to be a giant right as he turned around, but that gaze soon shifted into amusement as the corner of his lip shifted. Wooseok looks into his eyes, teeth tugging at his lip as he tried to figure out what Yuto was thinking, especially since that look of amusement was not the one Hui gave him last night.

 

Yuto was the one to back away first, “Go ahead.”

 

“Thanks,” Wooseok mutters, watching as Yuto moves aside and walks away.

 

He considers actually buying a cup of coffee but figures that he doesn't need it and could use the extra two dollars and fifty cents.

 

“Hey,” Wooseok says, feet tripping over himself as he tries to catch up to Yuto, “Aren’t you in class with me?”

 

Yuto gives Wooseok one look before a smug smirk appears on his face again, “Maybe?”

 

“With Professor Kim,” Wooseok adds, “I’m Wooseok.”

 

Yuto lets a small chuckle slips from his smile as he eyes Wooseok, “Yuto,” he introduces. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I-I remember from yesterday,” Wooseok smiles. Yuto was really cute when he does that.

 

“Oh do you?” Yuto looks at him again, taking a sip of his coffee, “Do you have a class right now?”

 

“Um-no, actually,” Wooseok twiddles with his fingers in the loop of his backpack, “I was just gonna roam around. Do you?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Yuto answers.

 

Wooseok doesn’t miss how Yuto’s eyes constantly trace over his tall and lengthy body, making him feel even more self-conscious than he had already felt. Getting lost in his thoughts of Yuto and wondering what Yuto thought of him, he hadn’t realized that they were now standing in front of an unfamiliar building.

 

“Sorry I made you miss out on your coffee,” Yuto smirks before he turns to head inside, “See you in class.”

 

Wooseok wanted to say something witty, something that would make Yuto laugh before he disappeared behind those doors. He wanted to tell Yuto that he’d choose him over coffee any day, but he didn’t. Wooseok said a quiet bye and watched Yuto’s back slip behind a door.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment, like and subscribe!
> 
> jk but y'kno i hope you like it so far and look forward to the next upcoming chapters and the other boys as well!
> 
> follow my PTG side blog on tumblr: @pemtagon :)


End file.
